


Be Near Me

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock can't get enough of Jose.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Be Near Me

Jose and Brock were slow dancing in the kitchen, Lana Del Ray playing softly in the background. Jose wrapped his hands around Brock's waist, pulling him closer. He stood on his tiptoes and gently kissed his boyfriend, lingering in the taste of his strawberry lip balm. Jose let out a heavy breath as Brock grazed his fingers over his clothed dick, instantly turning him on. Brock deepened the kiss and pushed Jose against the wall, pinning his hands above his head. Jose closed his eyes and moaned as Brock rubbed him through his pajama pants and lightly kissed his throat. Brock lowered down onto his knees and slowly pulled Jose's pajama pants and boxers, and his dick nearly smacked Brock in the face.

"Oop, sorry." They laughed and Brock resumed what he was doing. He took Jose's cock in his hand and stroked it at a painfully slow pace, intentionally teasing Jose.

"C'mon B, hurry it up." A part of Brock wanted to make him wait, but another part wanted to give in and give him what he wanted. He decided to go with the latter part and licked the head of Jose's dick, licking up all the pre cum that was leaking out. Brock's tongue was almost too much for Jose to handle, and he hadn't even started yet. Jose took a deep breath, recharging his body. He was ready to take whatever Brock was about to give him. 

Brock slowly took Jose in his mouth, ignoring his gag reflex as Jose's moans encouraged him to go farther. When Brock fully took him in his mouth, Jose let his head hit the wall and he grabbed Brock's hair, gently guiding him back and forth. Brock licked a long stripe along the underside of Jose's dick, flicking his tongue up and down. Jose shuddered, waves of pleasure coursing through his body as Brock worked his mouth around him. Brock bobbed his head back and forth, and when he looked into Jose's eyes, he lost it. 

Jose's grip in Brock's hair tightened and his legs shook, heart pumping and breathing rapid. His eyes closed and he let out a loud moan, close to a scream. Brock swallowed all of his warm cum and he stood up, licking his lips to swallow the remnants. When Jose finally opened his eyes, he could see Brock's very obvious boner sticking through his boxers.

"I got you all worked up, huh?" Brock softly laughed.

"Looks like you did." Jose held Brock's hand and stared up at him, not believing this beautiful being loved him.

"How bout I fix that." Jose pulled his pants back up and they walked upstairs to the bedroom and Jose laid Brock down onto the bed. He straddled him and took off Brock's shirt and went down, gently kissing and sucking on his nipples. Brock grabbed the small of Jose's back, massaging small circles into it. Jose made his way down and took off Brock's boxers and threw his legs over his shoulders, spreading his legs so Brock was on full display. Jose wasted no time and went down on Brock, copying the movements Brock just did to him. When Brock came, Jose swallowed it all just as Brock had done. 

"Brock?" Breathless, Brock looked down at Jose.

"Yeah?" Jose bit his lip.

"I love you. Like, I really fucking love you." Brock smiled and Jose swore he could see tears in his eyes.

"I love you too. More than you even know."


End file.
